


漂流（Adrift）

by GloriaIveris



Category: Brideshead Revisited - All Media Types, Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaIveris/pseuds/GloriaIveris
Summary: Neither my Chinese nor my English is perfect, in fact, they are far from perfect. Pardon my ill dictions. Please do read the original work if eligible! And enjoy <3





	漂流（Adrift）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716004) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



Sebastian在游览威尼斯时会避免各式的教堂，以及相当数量的博物馆和雕像。

他将一瓶酒放在吊篮里，躺在贡多拉里盯着我看，视线里有虚无缥缈的意味。

“你在为什么而笑？”

“你。”他的赤脚踩着我的，让他的眼睛缓缓阖上。 “你坐得这么远，把我像石头雕像一样地研究。”

“不，你不是雕像，Sebastian。”

“哦？”他喝了一口，把酒瓶递过来，他的嘴唇因为红酒而泛着色泽，然后他伸舌将它们舔了个干净。 “那是什么？一幅画？Charles，你会画我吗？让我变得不朽？“

“不。我不画。虽然绘画更胜一筹。雕像对你来说太静态了，绘画更具有流动性，但是……不。”当我们沿着运河漂流时，我喝了一点酒，考虑着这个想法。我的裤子卷到了膝盖上，背心未扣扣子，领带松散地环在脖子上，草帽惬意地在我们的头上歇息。Sebastian头朝后沐浴在阳光下，嘴唇带着笑意张开着。他仿佛是对狄俄尼索斯[1]的祭品或是奉献给阿波罗的风信子[2]。 “我想可以是拼贴画。”

“拼贴画？”他喃喃道，他的声音像其他人一样被阳光渲染着。 “到处乱摆的，分散的碎片？”

“不是到处乱摆的，”我解释说，转而和他并肩在小船上躺着，凝视进那双深蓝色的眼睛。 “将那些完全没有联系，完全相反的东西以一种特定的方式排布，好让他们形成一个整体。”我温柔地亲吻他，品尝到了酒的味道，Sebastian的舌头挑逗着我的。 “万花筒般的颜色和纹理。既柔软又坚硬，既黯淡又光亮。”我再次亲吻他，想着我该如何设法阻止自己继续下去。

Sebastian贴着我的嘴唇笑了起来，摇着头，再次贴上来。 “你在我身上看到的比我知道的更多，Charles。”

“我看得到你身上的一切，Sebastian。”

他狡黠地笑，带着希望，我感到身体的某处在发热，并清楚地意识到我们不会在这个贡多拉上呆太久了。 “你能在我身上看见你自己吗？”

 

“能，”我呼吸着他的气息，然后拉开了距离，催促船夫向岸边驶去。我知道在威尼斯幽深狭窄的小巷里会有一处僻静之所，即使我们找不到它，Sebastian也会找到其他方式来实现我们的诺言。

我充满着期待和渴望，并努力不去想我是多么希望这份隐私能使我们逃避所有。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]狄俄尼索斯是生育和葡萄酒的神，后来被认为是艺术之神。 他创造了葡萄酒，并传播了葡萄栽培艺术。 他具有双重性质; 一方面，他带来欢乐和神圣的狂欢; 他也会带来残酷和盲目的愤怒，从而反映酒的双重性。 狄奥尼索斯和他的追随者不会被俗世束缚。(选译自https://www.greekmythology.com/Other_Gods/Dionysus/dionysus.html)
> 
> [2]在神话中，Hyacinth是一位美丽的青年，也是太阳神阿波罗的爱人，尽管他也被西风神Zephyrus所爱慕。阿波罗和Hyacinth轮流投掷铁饼，Hyacinth跑去追寻铁饼，在铁饼落到地上时被其击中死亡。故事有暗示是Zephyrus造成了Hyacinth的死亡。他的美丽引起了Zephyrus和Apollo的争执。因为嫉妒Hyacinth喜欢的是光芒四射的阿波罗，Zephyrus吹动阿波罗的铁饼，改变了轨迹，以杀死Hyacinth。当Hyacinth死后，阿波罗不允许哈德斯（Hades，冥界之神）带走这个青年;相反，他从溢出的鲜血中造出一朵花，风信子（英文同Hyacinth）。根据奥维德（Ovid，古罗马奥古斯都大帝时期的诗人）的说法，阿波罗的带着他悲痛的眼泪染上了风信子的花瓣。（选一自https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyacinth_(mythology)#cite_note-4）


End file.
